ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Archipelago (Final)
'''Archipelago '''is a map released in EA2. A vast improvement over the older Archipelago (Beta 6), it is a much larger map (roughly three times larger than its predecessor, with more islands and more details. Along with the similarly-sized Dustbowl, it is popular for playing long-lasting large-scale battles. Characteristics Archipelago, like its predecessor Island, is a water-based map, consisting of an aircraft carrier anchored near a chain of small islands out in the open ocean. One team starts with their main base on the carrier and another on the Northernmost Island, while the other starts with the rest of the points. Both teams have aircraft at their disposal as well, which provides their waterborne troops with all the air support needed for amphibious assaults. The water separating the smaller southern islands is shallow in some places, allowing infantry and ground vehicles to easily cross between them without using the bridges. The larger northern islands holds most of the map' capture points, with the largest holding half of them. Because of this, the majority of combat takes place in this area. Points of Interest Archipelago has six capture points: Carrier, Airfield, Landing, Harbor, Outpost, and Reef. Carrier The Carrier serves as the main base for the Eagles by default. Unlike the Carrier in the older Archipelago (Beta 6), only one team controls the sole spawn point on the ship, with everything on board at their disposal. Two Westland Wyverns, a Helicopter, and a Bomber spawn on the carrier's flight deck, providing the Eagles' air power. Two boats spawn at the dock on the rear bottom of the ship, while three more spawn at a second dock on the right sight along with a Gunboat and an APC, providing the team with the means of reaching the islands. In terms of defensive firepower, the Carrier has three AA guns, two on the right side, one on the left, which provide ample defense against enemy air attack. It also is armed with a TOW on the flight deck, providing a means of defending against incoming enemy watercraft, as well as a limited means of attacking targets on the islands. Apart from its heavy firepower, the Carrier's defense is further enhanced by its location out in the deep ocean. The great distance from the islands meant that it can't be reached by land, making it a literal fortress. Airfield The Airfield serves as the main base for the Ravens by default. Unlike the Carrier, the Airfield has more land-based forces as opposed to water-based. In order to gain the much-needed naval power for their operation, the Ravens need to capture one of the three points on the islands where watercraft spawn, as the Airfield doesn't have any watercraft of its own. For air power, two Wyverns spawn in one hangar while a Bomber spawns in the other, and a Helicopter spawns on a makeshift helipad on the side of the unpaved dirt runway. Two Jeeps and a Quadbike spawn by the other hangar, providing a means of traveling around the islands. APCs also spawn since EA14. A paved road leads from the Airfield's main entrance, running south toward the Harbor, and turning east before ending at the Outpost. A bridge directly west of the Airfield leads to the island where the Landing is located. Landing As aforementioned, the Landing is located on the small island directly west of the Airfield. It consists of a campsite fortified by HESCO walls and sandbags. It starts controlled by the Eagles * In terms of defensive firepower, the Landing has two HMG turrets and a TOW, which provides all-around defense against most types of enemy forces. A Jeep and a Quadbike spawn at the Landing, while a Boat spawns on the beach nearby. As its name suggests, it's likely the Landing was intended to be a point of entry for the Carrier-based team to land their troops on the islands, considering the short distance between the two points. Harbor As its name suggests, the Harbor is a small coastal town with docks from which watercraft spawn. Because of its proximity to the Airfield, it was likely intended to be the main source of naval power for the team based there. The Harbor's buildings provide ample cover from enemy fire. A supply crate is set in one of these buildings, allowing players to replenish their ammunition and health. If the player is attempting to capture the Harbor, they can use the crate and the building it's in to camp near the flag and pick off enemy troops as they spawn. A Gunboat spawns at one of the Harbor's docks, along with two Boats at another. A jeep also spawns by one of the buildings. Outpost The Outpost is a small military base just south of the Airfield, on a hill overlooking the Harbor. It is fortified by HESCO walls, sandbags, and two guard towers, one of which is armed with a TOW. Along with a Quadbike, a single Tank spawns at the Outpost. Reef The Reef is the southernmost capture point on the map, and the least heavily fortified. It consists of a lightly equipped campsite with a supply crate, an AA gun, a Jeep, a Quadbike, and a Boat. Due to its remote location relative to the Airfield, it is likely the Reef was intended to be used as an alternate point of entry for the Carrier-based team to land their troops on the islands, in the case where Landing could not be captured. Automatico Akimbo The secret weapon of Archipelago was the Automatico Akimbo. It was found nestled somewhere in the hills behind the harbor. However, this weapon is no longer a secret weapon. UFO When played on night mode, a UFO will appear in the hill directly overlooking Harbor. While the reasons for its appearance are unclear, it most likely is a WIP easter egg. Kicking it elicits no response, unlike the UFO found on Temple. Category:Maps & Places